La roca contra el mar
by Makoto Black
Summary: ¿Y si la siguiente batalla era aún más terrible?, ¿qué hará la roca de encontrarse de pronto seca eternamente?


_**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ya saben que es de Naoko Takeuchi y que yo sólo ando por acá contando algo que se me ocurrió._

_Me enamoré de esta pareja desde el principio, he sentido una afinidad tremenda con ambas y me maravilla el cómo se manejan las dos... siempre he tenido la sensación de que pudimos saber más de ellas y de que hay mucho qué decir todavía de su historia..._

_Se me ocurrió esta historia esta noche, antes que perderla, decidí escribirla. Es un one, es simple, es breve... quizá sin trama, no lo sé... ojalá les guste. Es la primera vez que escribo y sobre todo que publico de algo que no es Harry Potter y que no es para algún concurso._

_Ojalá mi marea leyera esto... pero no lo creo._

* * *

><p>Se quedó contemplando la ventana fijamente, caía el sol de la media tarde sobre la ciudad y en los cristales de su apartamento, distinguía la luz deslizándose como una suave sombra de arcoíris; un arcoíris casi todo cobre, bronce, dorado, se obligaba a mantener los ojos abiertos y mirarlo, se obligaba a contemplar aquella belleza natural, mientras su memoria se deslizaba por la oscuridad pantanosa del pasado. Parpadeó un instante, mientras su pensamiento volvía a esa danza macabra de su cuerpo espigado y bello, golpeado por cientos de saetas, la vio sacudirse y volver al suelo agotada, dolorida, sorprendida contempló cómo volvía a ponerse de pie, le vio dar más pasos sólo para que las flechas volvieran a impactarse contra ella, golpeándole inmisericordes, su cabello ondulado y resplandeciente de luz se sacudía y podía ver el dolor en sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus pestañas moverse violentamente.<p>

El cañón se posó en su pecho, el peso entero del cuerpo apoyado en él, el gatillo fue jalado y el impactó la hizo elevarse como si hubiera saltado, el cabello se le expandió como una sábana al ser sacudida y los ojos se le abrieron apenas, mientras el rayo cruzaba su cuerpo y el cristal dejaba ver su presencia; tragó saliva, el ocaso se había desvanecido suavemente, se incorporó en la cama con suavidad y se llevó la mano a la frente mientras doblaba la rodilla izquierda y apoyaba ahí el codo, mirándose la forma del pie bajo la sábana, recordó cuando jugaron a ser malas, cuando atacaron a sus compañeras, cuando traicionaron confianzas para intentar ganar… recordó la sensación de su cuerpo al desvanecerse y esa imperiosa necesidad de tocar su mano, de sentirla…

Mientras el cuerpo de ella se difuminaba en el aire, el suyo propio se deshacía al mismo ritmo y sin embargo no le dolía el suyo, le dolía el de ella; ¿cuántas palabras tenía en los labios para esa figura femenina, que aunque siempre intentaba decir, nunca lograba soltar enteras?, ¿cuántas noches había escuchado el romper de las olas contra la roca y había pensado en ella, en su compañía, en su existencia?

El mar se golpea continuamente contra la piedra, una y otra vez, horadándola, penetrándola; día con día el mar se abre paso dentro de la roca, la impregna con su existencia y se le mete entre cada poro, ya no es piedra firme, ya no es roca bruta, es roca mojada, es roca que se inspira en la sal, en la esencia. Tragó saliva y deslizó sus largos dedos por entre su corto cabello claro, en la noche que se aproximaba sentía el terror del pasado y de lo que vendría, recordó las constantes visiones del espejo, el intermitente presentimiento de que no estaban a solas, de que la batalla jamás terminaba; con el ceño fruncido apretó el cabello entre sus dedos y tiró como para recordar que estaba viva, que seguía ahí sentada, que todos aquellos momentos en realidad habían pasado. Una frustración extraña le atacó el cuerpo, ¿qué pasaba si la siguiente batalla resultaba peor?, ¿qué de ellas si la próxima vez no tenían la fuerza, la decisión, la suerte, el poder, para sobrevivir?

¿Qué si de pronto el mar desaparecía dejando a la roca sola para siempre?, ¿seca eternamente?

-¿En qué piensas? –Destrozó el silencio aquella voz melodiosa y firme; sorprendida, tomada del todo sin defensas volvió su rostro asustado hacia aquellos ojos profundísimos, oceánicos.

-Se está haciendo de noche. –Murmuró sin poder dejar de mirarla, los labios de Michiru sonrieron muy apenas, sus manos tersas y delgadas se deslizaron por la sábana hasta ella y le acariciaron la pierna extendida, buscaron su mano libre y la atraparon trenzándola.

-¿Le temes a la noche, Haruka? –Preguntó alzando su cara, con la nariz señalando hacia la suya, con sus largos y suaves cabellos ondulados como la marea bailando con la luz de la luna que iba filtrándose de a poco por la ventana.

-¿Tú, Michiru? –Preguntó trémula, algo dentro suyo se inflamaba con mirarla, algo dentro suyo se avivaba de repente.

-No. –Apoyó su frente en su hombro y fue como la espumosa ola que se golpea contra la costa. –Porque tú estás conmigo.

Acomodó sus labios contra aquella cabeza amada, recordó cada noche bajo las estrellas, cada danza acompañada de su violín, las huidas en la marea con el viento golpeándoles los rostros…

Podría venir la noche… la roca seguía golpeada por el mar.

* * *

><p><em>Nunca dejes de golpearme, mar.<em>


End file.
